


Always Baby, Always.

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, daisuga got a divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga got a divorce and Suga got custody over their daughter. An angsty Daisuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got permission from @haikyuutexts in twitter to use their photo for this story. You can follow her there. She has a lot of haikyuu!! angst going on. Also You might want to listen to this: https://youtu.be/F9Wsfd9iDms to get the mood of the story. Enjoy!

**********************************

It was already late in the evening. After the endless streams of crying Koushi had finally able to make his daughter sleep. She's been crying a lot today. It pains him so much to see his daughter crying her heart out. It breaks him inside and out too. But today's events had been the most hectic, tiring and emotionally draining day.

The court had finally given their decision. Koushi had been given the custody over his and Daichi's daughter. Daichi. Just thinking of him and Koushi's heart twist in a way so painfully. He embraces his daughter tightly. Afraid that she too will leave him just like Daichi did.

Yes. Surprising right? The ever reliable and responsible Daichi left them. Daichi decided that they should get a divorce since everything's not working out the way it used to be before. Koushi does not understand why. Which part is not working in their realtionship? They've been through a lot. So why? It was so sudden that Koushi got mad. Did he do something wrong? Is he and their daughter not enough anymore for Daichi. They were happy before.

Though it's true that Daichi is getting colder towards him. But he ignored it, thinking that Daichi might just be tired since he's still the same towards their daughter. Then Daichi had the guts to file a divorce without telling him why. Except that it's not working out anymore. Koushi was hurt so much. So maybe Daichi found someone else that can give him something Koushi can't. But Daichi should have said so. He would understand and respect Daichi's decision though it will kill him inside. Not this bullshit of an excuse.

Unknowingly, tears start falling from Koushi's eyes and he started sobbing. He realease his hold on his daughter to sit at the edge of the bed. Putting his hands to his face Koushi cried harder and at same time trying to hold it on for he might wake his daughter.

'It hurts Daichi. Why? Why does it have to be like this? I love you so much. Daichi.' Koushi thought desperately searching and wishing that a strong arms that is so warm will embrace him. Will rock him until he stops crying. But it's impossible now. It will never happen anymore.

Koushi was brought out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated. A text from Chikara. He decided to open it and keyed his reply.

~~~~ In Chikara's apartment ~~~~

Tanaka walked in their room only to see his lover still awake tears streaming in his face. Inmediately he went to him and wipe the tears away.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"This is horrible Ryuu. Why does has to happen? Why did Daichi-san have to do this" he cried more and getting angry when Daichi was mentioned then he trust his phone towards Tanaka. Ryuu's face became stony as he look at Chikara crying and leaning on his shoulder. He took his lover's phone to read over the text.

After reading that, Ryuu can't help it but cry angry tears this time. "DAICHI-SAN! YOU BIG IDIOT!" he shouted as if his words will reach Daichi.

~~~back at Koushi's ~~~

After sending that last reply Koushi's tears came out more and his sobbing loudly. Remembering the happening earlier in the day.

It was so painful. He does not know what to do. He almost beg Daichi to take it back. That he will do his best for Daichi too. So that Daichi won't leave. Even if he stay not for him but for their daughter. "I want you back..." he whispered heartbreakingly.

"Mommy? Are you crying?" A little voice said. Koushi looks at his side to see his daughter awake with tears on her chubby beautiful face.

This time Koushi didn't hide. Starting today it will only be him and his daughter. He hugged her tight and cried more. She hugged back and he can feel that she's staying strong for him. She's so much like Daichi.

"D-don't c-cry Mommy. D-daddy said he will r-remember us right?" the little girl tried to do her best to help her dear mommy. And Koushi is so proud of her. So proud.

"Yes baby. I know. Always."

And at that night the mother and daughter comforted each other from the pain of being left behind.

**********************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's reason for filing a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a suggestion. You can go listen to this too: https://youtu.be/WQDLu0tRASI while reading this story. :)

******************************

"Sawamura-san. It's your turn now." Daichi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone called him.

"You're looking at that again?" The man who called him said. And Daichi nodded. "They are my treasure." Daichi put the picture frame on the bedside table. He grab his crutches and started balancing himself while being helped by the man. "Thank you." The man just nodded.

Slowly they made their way out of the room. The man supporting Daichi looked back at the picture frame before they were totally out of the room.

"You should have told them Sawamura-san." The man said his voice full of sadness. Daichi just smiled sadly. "I'm just going to hurt them more than I did. I think it's better this way."

"But Sawamura-san - " He was stopped by Daichi. "Can we just not talk about this?" His tone of voice tired & pained.

The man consented then he helped Daichi in getting comfortable in the examination bed. "Kaido-sensei will be arriving shortly. I'm taking my leave now Sawamura-san." Daichi's companion said while Daichi just nodded his head while looking at the ceiling. But before he went out, "Haru-kun. Thank you." Daichi said suddenly with a sad smile.

"No problem Sawamura-san. It's my job since I'm your nurse. Now be good okay?" He said like talking to a mischievous child.

Daichi chuckled "You sounded just like Koushi when he..." as if realizing that he's saying something he shouldn't Daichi's face fell and he looked like he's going to cry anytime soon.

Daichi's nurse, Haru, knows Daichi needed some alone time so he bid him goodbye again to give the man some space.

As Haru walked through the hallway a thought came through him. 'I know that you think this is for the best Sawamura-san. But I can feel how much you wanted them now.'

He immediately went to the records section and when he found the data he's looking for he immediately dialed the number.

"Good day this is Kanade Haru from XXX hospital. May I speak with Sawamura- I mean Sugawara Koushi please."

****A few days later****

The silver haired man is standing in front of the white building his face pale. He looks like he does not want to go inside. Just thinking what is going to happen inside made him cringe. But he needs to. Straightening his shoulders Sugawara Koushi went inside.

*********

Daichi was writing something when there was a knock on the door. He looked up only to see Haru. "Sawamura-san. Someone's here to see you." "See me? Who-"

And Daichi was suddenly frozen on the spot cause when Haru opened the door widely there on the doorway standing as beautiful as ever since the last time he saw him. His best friend, his first love, his everything. "Koushi..." he whispered. Not really believing that the man he longed to be with ever since the divorce is there standing in front of him.

"I'll leave you two." Haru left and closed the door behind him.

"Kou-"

"Why did you not tell me?!" Koushi shouted and he was looking down not letting Daichi see how painful it is though it's futile since Daichi already knows .

"You should've told us!! Don't you know how hurt I was! I thought I was not enough for you anymore! I thought you din't love me anymore! No. Not only that. But you just have to make our daughter feel that way! I hate you for that! She's only six Daichi! For god's sake! She's not supposed to feel that! But you never thought that! you never fucking thought that Daichi!! Goddammit!! Why do you have to do this!! Why do you..." after that wild outburst Koushi slowly slipped through the floor. Sitting there crying his heart out.

Althrough out those outburst Daichi was crying too. He knows how wrong he is. He knows how painful it is to be away from them. Slowly he gathered all his strength, grab his crutches and went towards Koushi. He sat infront of the man whom he vowed at the beginning that he will never hurt. But look at what he did! He does not deserve Koushi. His precious Koushi.

Koushi was startled when the arms that he's been longing every night enveloped him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Koushi. I'm very sorry. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me. Koushi. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I LOVE YOU!" Daichi cried those words repeating it like a mantra.

Koushi's tears won't stop and he hug Daichi so tight burying his face on his love's neck. "You should have told me! You should have told us that you're dying Daichi! You don't have to go through this alone. We promised each other right? In sickness & in health? Till death do us part! You remember that Daichi? Right?" Koushi said albeit the tears and hiccups. Daichi cried harder.

"But I don't want to hurt you both more than I already did. I'm dying Koushi. I'm gonna leave you either way."

"You had left us already! It hurts, a lot, so much. But we still longed for you to come back. We want you back Daichi. I love you. We both love you."

"I'm afraid Koushi. I can't imagine how painful it will be for the both of you when I'm gone. I just can't-"

"Then don't. You don't have to. Just come back to us love. Please. We'll get through this together. Okay Daichi? Always remember that. Always." Koushi said while looking at Daichi's eyes.

Daichi's tears won't stop and so does Koushi's.

*********

After that day Koushi was able to convince Daichi to come back to them. Their daughter was so happy. Daichi too. And so is he. Koushi knows anytime now Daichi will leave them again, for good. But he never let the thought stay in his head. And just savoring the moment that Daichi is still with them.

But all good things has to end.

While lounging in the living room Daichi suddenly wanted to dance.

"Dance?" Koushi asked. "Yep." Daichi nodded with a smile. "Just like our first dance on our wedding day." Koushi was skeptical. And there is this tightening in his stomach that he can't explain.

"Are you sure Daichi?" "Of course! What? Just because I'm sick does not mean I can't." Daichi said with a pout. He turned to their daughter who is quietly drawing on the table. "Baby can you help me convince Mommy to dance with me."

Suga face palmed mentally Daichi just have to pull the guns. Their daughter turned to them with a wide smile. "I wanna see Daddy & Mommy dance!" Father & daughter looked at him with puppy eyes and Koushi knew he lost.

Sighing, he agreed to the request, much to the delight of the two. He helped Daichi onto his feet while their daughter scrambled to open the radio.

They just sway to the music slowly while looking at each others eyes lovingly. "I wanna dance too!" They heard their daughter said.

Daichi leaned a bit at Koushi by putting his right arm around Koushi's waist and the other taking their daughters hand and Koushi doing the same as Daichi.

"I love you Daddy. I love you Mommy." Their daughter suddenly said. "We love you too sweetheart. You and you're mommy are the greatest thing that happen to me. Always remember that okay?" Daichi said to their daughter with the happiest smile on his face then he looked at Koushi with eyes full of love. "Always!" Their daughter replied.

Koushi smiled at the two of them. He is happy now. So is Daichi and their daughter. That is all that matters. "I will always love you Daichi." Koushi replied. He kissed Daichi on the lips then slowly they knelt down and kissed their daughter on her cheeks. "I love you both. Thank you for making me the happiest man to ever live." Daichi said at last.

And neither Koushi nor their daughter would ever thought that it will also be the last thing they will hear from Daichi.

**********

When Koushi woke up the next morning he opened his eyes and looked lovingly at Daichi who looks so peaceful while sleeping "Good morning love. Time to wake up." Koushi said softly but then something was amiss.

He looked closely. That's when he saw it. Daichi isn't breathing anymore. He checked his pulse. None. Then tears flowed down Koushi's beautiful face.

He cried and brought his arms around Daichi again burying his face in Daichi's hair hugging him close.

Daichi is gone now. This time, or good. Maybe that's why he was like that last night. Maybe that's why he said those things to them. Daichi left them and he will never come back.

"Sleep well my love. I will always love you Daichi. Always remember that. Watch over us from now on okay? We will never forget you. I love you my Daichi."

And as the sun finally rise up like it does everyday, once again, mother and daughter mourned the lost of a loved one, who is a son, a friend, a leader, their captain, a father, and a husband. Who will forever be in their hearts.

******after many years******

"Hey Daddy! It's me again. We won the Nationals too! See? My medal. I did what Mommy told me you always do when the both of you went to the Nationals. Also, I'm gonna graduate soon. A university offered me scholarship because of my volleyball skills. It's all thanks to you and Mommy... Mommy said how proud you'll be of me. I know that... but... *pause* I wish you were there too Daddy. With Mommy. *sob* He was the loudest cheerer on the bleachers I feel embarrassed but if you were here I know you too will be loud like Mom... *sob* Mom also thinks the same. I always saw him looking at your photo's then talking, just like what I'm doing right n-now. *more crying* Dad. We m-missed you a lot after... after all these years... we still longed for you... I always pray when I was younger that you will come back... that I will see you... *sob* and mom dance again... *sob* Daddy... that's impossible r-right... i know.. *sob* But for Mommy I will be strong... I will take care of him... because he is the best Mom in the world.. *sob* and you are the best Dad I could ever have! *sob* D-dad... I love you.. i will always l-love you... and I know that M-mommy feels the same way.. *sob* that will never change Daddy... You w-will forever be in our hearts... Always Daddy. Always."

 

**********END**********

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP.. T___T
> 
> I base this story on that text image there that I saw in twitter. Thank's @haikyuutexts for allowing me to use this.


End file.
